


How Spock Came to like Halloween

by josiechambers3



Series: Spork One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A bit suggestive...., Adorable space nerds, Angst, Comedy, M/M, One-Shot, Spork, Yes I'm an idiot, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is unsure of whether to enjoy Halloween or not...but Kirk convinces Spock that Halloween is worth it.</p><p>*</p><p>I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK. APOLOGIES IF ANYONE IS OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Spock Came to like Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A friend made me watch the reboots. I am not a Trekkie (yet...). I just ship this. 100%.  
> This takes place after Kirk is appointed captain of the starship and after the first movie.  
> (P.S. Highly suggestive at the end. ...Well, throughout it all, really.... No regrets.)

"Captain, I am afraid I do not see the point in this."

Spock stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself...or rather, at what he was wearing.

He was clad in a bunny outfit, of all things. A pink sexy bunny outfit complete with fishnet tights, two long ears, and a bushy white tail located on his rear.

Spock frowned at his reflection. "There is no logic to what I am wearing, James. Why am I wearing it?"

Kirk walked over casually, smirking. "First of all, I told you to call me Jim. Or even just Kirk if you want, I guess. Or Snookums, but I feel like you would hate that. Oh, and there's a point, all right." But he didn't elaborate further, instead leaning over and kissing his boyfriend's cheek and evading the question by asking another. "You ready to go?"

Sighing, Spock nodded. "I suppose...is there really a need for me to appear like this in public?"

"Of course!" Kirk insisted. "It's Halloween! Who doesn't dress up for Halloween?"

"I am still unfamiliar with this...Halloween concept," Spock stated, frowning slightly. "What is the purpose of this human holiday?"

"There is no purpose!" Kirk explained cheerfully to him. "You just dress up and go door to door to get candy!" He paused. "Of course, being on a starship, we have to improvise, but we can all make do."

"But there is no logic in that," Spock argued, but only halfheartedly (after all, he knew he wasn't going to win this, and it would not be logical to waste all of his energy on a losing battle).

"Of course there is!" laughed Kirk. "Who doesn't want free candy?" (Of course, he was the captain of the ship, so what he didn't realize was that he would end up footing most of the bill later on, but hey, ignorance is bliss.)

Spock sighed. "All right," he relented. "I do suppose candy is quite delicious." He looked once more at himself in the mirror. "But is there really a need for me to wear a...," he shuddered to think it, much less say it, "...a 'sexy bunny outfit'?"

"Duh!" Kirk snickered. "Tons of people will be dressing up like that!" Kirk himself sported a familiar dark bowl cut, pointy ears, and blue uniform. He gestured to himself. "So? Do I make a good you?" He made a point of wiping the expression off his face and made sure to speak in an emotionless voice as he spoke next, saying, "I'm afraid that you are being quite illogical." It was a phrase that Spock often found himself saying to Kirk (and as a matter of fact, he found himself wanting to say it right now).

"Not really," Spock stated, blatantly ignoring what the sight of Kirk in Spock's own uniform was doing to him. "As a matter of fact, your—"

"Nope, no lengthy explanations tonight," Kirk declared firmly, adjusting his wig as he stared intently at his own reflection. "Especially not in an attempt to delay the inevitable."

Spock sighed. Busted.

"All right," he said, resigned. "Let's get this over with."

Kirk grinned broadly and steered Spock out the door of their shared room on the starship.

\---

One of the first things Kirk had done upon being appointed the captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise was declare that Halloween was a holiday that would be celebrated by every being on the ship, regardless of who they were and where the ship was located in the galaxy on October thirty-first.

Being that they were on a starship, not on a planet with houses or some other sort of dwelling (such as Earth), they had to change a few things about Halloween on the ship. Kirk had originally wanted every room to have a bowl of candy, and he had wanted them all to trick-or-treat by going from room to room, not house to house, as it might have been, had they all been on land. But, to be honest, with all the rooms there were on the ship and the doors sliding open and closed the way they did, even this form of trick-or-treating was, to be blunt, a pain in the ass.

So, a disappointed Kirk had settled for merely having a Halloween party instead (but still with the "free" candy, he'd insisted). Everyone was still required to dress up in a costume, of course.

Which explained why Spock was in a bunny costume and Kirk was dressed up as his own boyfriend.

Eagerly, Kirk practically dragged the poor Vulcan down the hall and to the bridge.

The two of them reached the bridge after a minute or two and slowed to a stop.

Kirk looked deeply into his boyfriend's brown eyes. "Remember what I said, Spock. Don't focus on logic tonight. Not now. Not tonight. Just...feel."

Spock nodded a bit hesitantly, eyes wide in an almost anxious look. Almost.

Then Kirk opened the door to the bridge and, before Spock could hesitate or try to escape (or even pull his stun gun on Kirk and stun him and run, as he had briefly considered a few minutes ago), Kirk pushed him inside.

\---

Before the two entered, there had been decent chatter going on in the bridge. There were several small conversations taking place as people sipped punch and munched on light snacks and, yes, "free" candy.

But that was only before.

Upon the entrance of Spock and Kirk, there was silence and many a wide-eyed stare at the couple.

Finally, Scotty spoke up. "Am I seeing double?"

"Th...there are two Spocks," Bones spoke up disbelievingly, looking slightly terrified. "Oh god, they're multiplying!"

"And what's with the bunny outfit?" Uhura commented. "Not that I'm not enjoying the view or anything." (Her breakup with Spock had been quite amicable, and she still flirted with him on occasion, to his boyfriend's chagrin and Spock's mild embarrassment and satisfaction.)

"Hey, he's mine, you know," Kirk spoke up. "Anyway. Like my costume?" He grinned mischievously. "And Spock's is pretty sweet, isn't it?" He laughed unashamedly at his boyfriend's expense.

The room was completely silent for a moment, then everyone collectively burst into laughter that lasted a good few minutes.

Spock had to fight to keep himself from turning green out of embarrassment. Luckily he managed to be successful, but after calculating the approximate length of the party and how long this shame would last, he concluded that he would not succeed for very long.

At last, Scotty, the last one still chortling, calmed down. He wiped a tear from his eye. "What I would give to have a camera right now." He snickered again.

Spock sighed. He really didn't understand this Halloween thing. And he was the only one wearing something like that...Kirk had said plenty of the others would be wearing things like that, but he had only been exaggerating to get Spock to come, hadn't he? How had Spock not seen through that ploy?

Eventually, the chatter began anew, and Spock and his...interesting...getup had been forgotten for the moment, as a large green shapeless blob had just entered the room, and people were trying to figure out who the heck they were and what the heck their costume even was.

Kirk chatted among his crew, and Spock, both uninterested in and unsure of how to participate in this sort of conversation, mostly listened and snacked on something called a "candy apple"—he found it to be quite good, almost a challenge to eat because of how hard and sticky it was. Occasionally the Vulcan would comment on something or chat a bit with Uhura (to his boyfriend's irritation), but not too much.

As they interacted, Kirk and the others drank punch, which turned out to be spiked, just as Spock had suspected it might be—which was why he was avoiding it and stuck with a carefully-guarded glass of water. Thus, Kirk, who couldn't hold his liquor to save his life (not that Spock was one to talk...he just didn't drink that much—he wasn't stupid enough to), steadily got more and more drunk as the night went on.

A majority of the party guests began to participate in a large game of "Dare or Dare." Spock was quite sure that wasn't how it worked, but he calmly refrained from joining in until a completely smashed Kirk was dared to go moon Pike, the previous captain of the Enterprise (and of course it was perfectly logical that Spock would intervene then—only Spock was allowed to see that gorgeous ass).

At one point towards one in the morning, Spock was debating the pros and cons of dragging a screaming Kirk out or just sneaking out on his own when he felt someone squeeze the fluffy bunny tail he was wearing on his rear end.

Spock jumped, not quite sure how to react. He found his cheeks becoming slightly dusted green before he could get his emotions in check.

He quickly turned to flip the offending person on their back (and possibly give them a black eye or two...or three, depending on what species they were), only to find that the said offending person was...

...his (quite irritating) boyfriend, James T. Kirk.

Kirk giggled a bit drunkenly. He reached up and tugged at one of Spock's rabbit ears. "Fuzzy," he declared. He bent down to grab Spock's tail again and missed, only to grab Spock's behind instead.

Multiple people noticed and howled with drunken laughter.

...Okay, now Spock was most definitely completely turning green.

Embarrassed, Spock slapped his boyfriend's hand away. "Just what do you think you are doing, James?" he questioned, irritated and just barely holding the irritation back.

"You're sooo sexyyy," Kirk slurred. He clapped. "Sexy bunny! Do a sexy bunny dance!"

Well, this bunny was pissed, and most certainly was not about to do a sexy bunny dance.

(Plus, it was really weird to basically see himself calling himself sexy...why did Kirk have to dress up as Spock again for Halloween? And why did Spock have to be this damned bunny?)

Instead, Spock grabbed Kirk's arm none too gently and began to drag him to the door. "It's about time that you got to bed. You can barely walk."

It seemed that being so drunk had made Kirk very flirty, to put it lightly.

"I can make it so you can barely walk, too," he offered, smirking.

Flustered, Spock managed to control his blushing and swiftly retorted, "I should think not!" He sighed and muttered to himself, "You are a pain in the ass."

"Oh, I'd love to be a pain in your ass," Kirk flirted, wiggling his eyebrows at Spock.

Scotty, standing nearby, heard the exchange and snorted loudly into his punch.

This time, Spock didn't quite manage to control his blush. (Although yeah, he had kinda walked into that one.) He instead dragged Kirk out the door and into the hall, forcing himself not to slam the door open or shut.

Then he marched a drunk Kirk down the hall and to their room.

\---

Along the way back to their room, Spock wondered (a bit nervously) to himself if, based on Kirk's previous two comments, it would be safe for him to sleep in the same room as the blond and if it would be possible to do so while remaining unharmed.

And along the way, Kirk was busy inspecting Spock's body and costume. Mostly he poked, tugged, pulled, and otherwise fiddled at the fluffy white tail attached to Spock's backside, unintentionally succeeding at completely flustering the dark-haired Vulcan, despite Spock's attempts to remain blank-faced and unaffected.

"Izzit reeeal?" Kirk questioned loudly, his voice echoing in the empty hall as he played with the fuzzy white tail.

"Most certainly not!" Spock had to force himself not to snap his response. "Why would it be? And why would you ask such an unintelligent question?"

The two arrived at their room. Spock made the door open and practically had to shove Kirk into the room.

Kirk grabbed a water and stumbled into the bathroom, yanking off his Spock costume as he went, and Spock closed the door behind them and locked it for the night. Then Spock sat down on the side of his bed and closed his eyes, trying to focus and control his emotions. He feared he hadn't done a very good job doing so that night....

Spock sighed and breathed in, breathed out. Logic. Maybe it was okay to feel just a little, but do not forget logic. Do not forget it. Do not.

He opened his eyes to see Kirk right up in his face.

Spock just barely managed to keep from jumping this time.

Looking into Kirk's blue eyes, Spock could see that he had sobered up a bit while in the bathroom. He was no longer wearing his Spock costume, dressed only in Spock's blue uniform shirt and boxers (and oh, what that did to Spock, but no, he was half Vulcan, he could control it—).

"Wasn't the party fun?" Kirk asked Spock, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I think we should do it again next year."

"It was...interesting, I suppose," Spock replied. Kirk was almost unnaturally close to him...he tried to scoot away a little. "But I still see no point in Halloween and in wearing this."

His boyfriend scooted closer to Spock, closing the distance between them once again. "Oh, I can promise you there's a point. I'll even show you it, if you want."

Kirk smirked and leaned forward, capturing Spock's lips in a heated kiss. He gently pushed the Vulcan back onto the bed, smirking into the kiss.

Spock eagerly gave up his logic and allowed himself to feel the heat of the moment, deepening the kiss. (Perhaps some small part of him—the more human part of him, of course—had been waiting all evening for this.)

And as they both began to discard what they were wearing, hands exploring each other, Spock found himself beginning to see the point of Halloween.

And he began to realize that he quite liked Halloween, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I kinda-sorta-mebbe gave Kirk a bunny kink or whatever. Haha, sorrynotsorry. :P  
> This didn't quite turn out exactly how I envisioned it, but I like how it turned out regardless. I HAVE NO REGRETS ABOUT WRITING THIS. xD  
> Tell me whatcha think of this! It's my first foray into Star Trek and Spirk...did I write their characters okay? I know Spock was definitely a little OOC.... Sorry. But I tried. aND I HAVE NO REGRETS.


End file.
